1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a combination push switch device having multiple operational functions for use in the remote controller for audio visual equipment, such as consumer electronics, in the keyboard for office automation equipment, and similar applications.
The term "push switch device" means a multiple switch device including a push-button type actuator, and either a rotary or pivoted actuator used with its associated switch assembly or switch units.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
In recent years as more and more functions are incorporated with audio visual equipment and office automation equipment, there have been used different combination push switch devices wherein a plurality of switch elements are put together on a base.
Specific examples of such combination push switch devices are found in the remote controller of a video cassette recorder for operating the functions of reproducing, recording, forwarding, rewinding, stopping, or similar operations and in the keyboard of a personal computer for shifting a cursor on the display up and down or right and left.
These combination push switches are usually built from a plurality of basic switch parts, which are comprised of pairs of switch elements and push buttons and arranged on specified positions on a base, and a cover plate with a plurality of openings, through which the push buttons project, to protect the rest of the basic switch part assembly. The push buttons are supported by spiral springs for moving up and down and are also provided with flanges having diameters larger than those of the openings made on the cover plate to prevent the push buttons from jumping out upward.
As smaller sizes and reduced prices have been required of many kinds of electronic equipment recently, strong requirements for smaller dimensions and lower costs have been put forth with the combinations push switch devices used in such equipment.
However, because of the structure of the prior art combination push switch devices, which include numerous individual basic switch parts, a high density layout of those basic switch parts is not possible, resulting in imposing some limitations on the size reduction of such devices. In addition, since many component parts are used, the assembly of the combination push switch devices tends to be complex and the steps thereof also tend to be numerous. As a result, the assembly cost of such prior art devices is likely to be high.
The prior art discussed above does not suggest the advantage of having a combination push switch device comprising a single push button with at least two push members which can independently operate at least two switch elements.